The Q Experiment
by KHnews hound
Summary: What do you get when you have two bored omnipotent beings, the crew of the Enterprise, and the Nerema Wrecking Crew? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 0: The Experiment_**

Being an omnipotent being had its limitations…like right now. Our favorite omnipotent being was sitting in a sea of nothingness, looking for something new. Although he would never admit it, Q was board out of his skull. But that's when the all important deity of fate decided to have fun.

"Is this how you spend your days off Q?" a young male voice asked.

Q opened one eye and said, "Not really, Q, but I wanted to try this whole 'nothingness' thing that I kept hearing about."

"Well, I hate to admit it but it's kinda droll." A young man stepped out of the shadows.

Q looked at the man with both eyes now and asked, "Don't you have a silly universe to keep an eye on?"

"Yeah, but when you have to listen to a kid getting chased for either his honor or his genes for about the last few years, you tend to start going gaga." The other Q said.

"Well, at least for us a few years pass in a few seconds." Q said with a slight smile.

The other Q looked around for a moment and said, "Q, how's about we have a little fun with our prospective universes."

"Q, why do you even ask that?" Q asked.

The other Q looked at Q with slight annoyance and said, "You are just as bored as I am…maybe even more. I'm saying, why don't we shake things up a bit? I mean…how long has it been since you've seen your little friend Jean-Luc?"

Q thought about it for a moment, weighed the good and the bad, and said, "Why not?"

"Excellent…and I know just what to do. What I propose to do is take a few fighters from the universe I'm keeping watch on and send them to your universe." The other Q said.

"For how long?" Q asked.

"Until they either leave the main fighter alone or they kill each other…which ever comes first." The other Q said.

"All right…I think I'll pay Jean-Luc a visit before we begin. Care to come along? Q asked.

The other Q smiled and said, "No, I gotta get ready to begin the experiment. That and get an aspirin."

With a smile, both omnipotent beings had flashed out of existence. If fate had a sense of humor, she was going to show the crew of the Enterprise this humor in spades…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is just a somewhat idea that popped up in my head. I hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review.

Disclaimer

I don't own 'Ranma ½' or 'Star Trek: The Next Generation'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter I: Q's Visit**_

_Captain's Log: Stardate 48552.3; We are on course for the Medical Conference in the Beta Epsilon system that will begin in three days. Dr. Crusher is to be the main speaker at the conference. I have high expectations that this will be a most interesting experience._

Captain Picard was just finishing his log entry when a sudden flash of bright light had hit the bridge. All present knew what that meant, and who would be causing a lot of headaches later.

"Q, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!" Picard shouted.

Said being appeared right in between Lt. Commander Data and a lowly officer who drew navigation duty with a smile and said, "Really, _Mon Capitan_, you have me all wrong this time. I just wanted to see how things were here in the boring universe. Ah, microbrain…snarl for me, show that you care."

Lieutenant Worf was about to when Commander Riker silenced him with a look.

After that Riker turned to Q and said, "Is there a reason why I shouldn't let Worf get the pleasure of hurting you right now, Q?"

"Ah, Commander Riker, well…this visit is actually more a kind of 'preparing' visit then anything else." Q said with his smug grin still in place.

"'Preparing visit'? Q, this time you do not make any sense." Picard said.

"Oh contraire, _Mon Capitan_…you see, I was wandering the cosmos when I saw that things were becoming dull. So, another Q and I made a small plan." Q started.

"_Another_ Q?" Deanna Troi asked.

"Yes, Councilor Troi, another Q. Anyway, we were both bored out of our proverbial skulls…so we decided to have a little fun." Q said.

"Hopefully it isn't Sherwood Forest again." Riker said with a small grim smile.

Worf had just silently growled behind him, remembering when he was called a 'merry man'.

"No, no, not this time. This time it was the other one that had the idea. You see, he had the idea of bringing a few people from his universe to this one. These people are…well, how do I put it delicately so that you don't become violent?" Q asked himself.

"Outside an airlock…" Worf said aloud.

"…Cute, microbrain, very cute…anyway, these people are…fighters by trade and reputation. A few of them have very short tempers and have brains that make Microbrain look like your Albert Einstein." Q said.

Everyone looked around at each other before Data asked, "Would your time with this experiment damage the ship or crew in any way possible?"

"What? NO!...or at least, I hope not." Q said.

Picard looked apprehensive before asking, "And how long will this 'experiment' last?"

"Hopefully not too long, but…you never know. I believe they have just arrived." Q said with a smirk before vanishing like he entered.

Before they could puzzle what Q said, Barkley's voice sounded from Worf's station, "_Intruder Alert in Holodeck 4._"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again, this is kinda short but I'm saving the NWC's reveal until later. Until then, Read and Review!

Legalities

See earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter II: The Other Side of the Coin**_

The warm sun looks down upon the world…and violently throws up when it sees that it has to be around Nerema…again. The morning started off normal for anyone who lives in Nerema currently: People being tossed outside the window of the Tendo's second floor home, people being knocked into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit), and People being smashed into a wall/floor/koi pond/other out of the ordinary object. So, it was odd when there wasn't even a peep coming out of the Tendo household…until the reasoned that some magical being had invaded again and they called their insurance brokers for payment on their various insurances and agreements.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ranma had woken up to expect his father's usual match in the morning. Instead, he found that the water, which was supposedly rushing towards him, was stuck in place…as well as his father.

'Ok, this is weird?' Ranma thought.

"I totally agree with you, Ranma." Kasumi said from his and Genma's shared door.

"Kasumi…what's going on?" Ranma asked with a little worry in his voice.

Ranma had always considered Kasumi like a sister, but now he saw that his 'sister' had looked like a dark reflection of herself. A bright flash of light later and a young man with blonde hair dressed entirely in white had taken her place.

"I thought that this would be easier then having to talk to you during breakfast. I mean, having to not arouse the Tendo family, your father, and your various fiancé's/rivals is a trick that even I can't do." The young Man in White said with a smirk.

"What did you do with Kasumi!" Ranma asked with worry.

The Man in White's smirk got wider when he said, "I am Kasumi."

Ranma's mind had halted for a few moments at this comment.

"Don't act so surprised, Ranma-kun, for all intents and purposes I'm still Kasumi Tendo. It's just that even I need to stretch for a little while." The Man in White/Kasumi smirked.

"Wait…YOU MEAN YOU WERE BORN A GUY!" Ranma shouted.

Kasumi/The Man in White laughed and said, "No, no…I meant that I need to flex my powers every once in a while or else I go all wacky…like a friend of mine in another universe."

Ranma's mind had shut down again at this.

"Ok…simply put, I'm part of a race that has near limitless abilities and powers that rival both Saffron the Phoenix and anything that Kodachi, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, or the rest of them put together can cook up. In other words…we are a race of gods." The Man in White/Kasumi explained.

"So…you took over Kasumi for something?" Ranma asked confusedly.

Kasumi/The Man in White stared at the ceiling for a moment and said, "No, you little amoeba, I told you that the person you know as Kasumi and myself are the same person. My name is Q, spelled the same way backwards and forwards."

"So what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

Q/Kasumi smiled and said, "Well, I'd like to help you…specifically to get away from all of this."

Ranma's eyes widened and said, "You're going to take me away from the fiancé's, the rivals and everything else about this stinking town!"

Q/Kasumi smirked and said, "Yep! But there is a price."

Ranma's hopes were dashed by this.

"You see, one of my colleagues and myself are conducting an experiment of endurance. He and I are going to test you and your little band by putting you in his universe for a short period of time. If you pass the test, then they go away. And you are left in a universe free of your old rivals and fiancé troubles. Plus, you will be cured of your curse." Q/Kasumi said.

Ranma thought about this and said, "You promise, on your honor, that everything will be just as you said."

"Ok, now let's seal it with a handshake." The omnipotent one said.

Both Ranma and Q/Kasumi shook and everything started getting blurry to Ranma's vision.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you will feel a little queasy for a few minutes." Q/Kasumi said with a smirk.

Ranma just blacked out with a row of cruel teeth staring back at him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

And that's all of the first part. I hope you like this so far. Don't forget to Read and Review.

Disclaimer

See the beginning of the story.


End file.
